gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Barrick
Corporal Michael Barrick was a former Stranded who enlisted with the COG using Operation Lifeboat. A former member of Echo-9 and Echo-6, Barrick fought alongside with Sgt. Harper in the Timgad regions when the Lightmass bomb went off and unleashed vaporized imuslion particles giving Barrick Rust Lung. Sometime after Timgad, Barrick reassigned to Echo-Six and sent to the Pirnah Badlands where his squad was wiped out. Later rescued by Delta-One, Barrick was assigned to Delta. He would be sent to Montevado city on a recon mission only to be killed there, but able to save Marcus Fenix. Biography Life as a Stranded Barrick lived with the Stranded until joining the COG under Operation Lifeboat, despite having no family. His reason, given to Sgt.Marcus Fenix, was that "Being a Gear is a helluva lot more interesting".Gears of War: Hollow Issue Four Stationed in Timgad Barrick was assigned to Echo-Nine, which was led by Sgt.Jonathan Harper. They were stationed in the Timgad region at the time of the Lightmass bombing, and cheered on the train as it sped toward the its target. However, this lead to all the members of the squad developing Rustlung after the bombing. He fought alongside Harper against reemerging Locust forces in the weeks that followed.Gears of War: Harper's Story Deployed to the Pirnah Badlands Sometime in the weeks after this, Barrick was transfered for unknown reasons to Echo-Six. His squad was tasked with patrolling the Pirnah Badlands area of southwest of Jacinto. During his squads assignment, he became friends with Nash, a fellow Gear who also had Rustlung.Gears of War: Hollow Issue Five Sadly, the other members of Echo-Six were wiped out by Locust forces. Barrick survived long enough to be found by Delta-One, who had been sent to locate missing squads. He told them the rest of his squad was dead, and had a conversation with Pvt.Jace Stratton and Pvt.Gil Gonzalez. The five Gears then headed back to Jacinto in Delta's APC, stopping briefly to rest at night. After Barrick and Dominic Santiago checked the west section of the camp to make sure they were clear, they settled down for the night. Dom told them stories of he and Marcus's mission in the Lethia Imulsion Facility, and Barrick told him to never let him go underground with them.Gears of War: Hollow Issue One Ambushed They continued their way back the next day, but picked up a distress beacon along the way. They arrived to find what appeared to be an abondoned camp, but came under attack from Locust forces. As they scrambled to cover to defend themselves, Gonzalez was shot in the shoulder. Jace dragged him to cover as Barrick, Marcus, and Dom covered them. Marcus ordered Barrick to cover their right flank as he a Dom took the left, while Jace attempted to stop Gonzalez's wound from bleeding. As they killed the Locust, Barrick covered Marcus and Dom as they flanked their attackers. However, Barrick, Jace, and Gonzalez's cover was destroyed by Boomers. Barrick covered Jace as he tried to get Gonzalez to new cover, sliding under a Boomers legs and chainsawing it. He, Marcus, and Dom quickly finished off the last of the Locust, but Gonzalez had bled out and died. The four remaining Gears then returned to Jacinto, and Barrick attended Gonzalez's funeral.Gears of War: Hollow Issue Two Delta Squad Before Delta-One is deployed to Montevado they learn that Michael Barrick is now in their squad. When their King Raven is struck, Barrick tells Jace to not kill them all; however once the Raven has crashed and killed the Locust on the ground, Barrick congratulates Jace on a "Good Shot". Barrick and Delta then move out on foot to Montevado, they quickly come across the Stranded and their settlement of "Fucked". When there, they helped defend the settlement from a group of Locust Raiders. Barrick and Delta then set out for Montevado in the Stranded Junker, they are soon ambushed by Drones and a Brumak. Delta-One with the Assitance of Sigma-One defeat the Brumak and the carry on towards Montevado. Once Delta-One reached Montevado, they split up with Barrick and Marcus pairing up. they soon came under ambush by Wretches which they easily dispatched. Montevado then began to sink into the ground for reasons unknown to the Gears. Barrick and Marcus regrouped with the rest of Delta-One and fought of a group of HeartLeeches. Delta-One soon came under attack from Locust emerging from an emergence hole. Barrick took it upon himself to create a distraction so that Marcus could escape engaging the Locust and Bloodmounts in hand to hand combat. Gears of War: Hollow Issue 6 Barrick died a heroes death to save the lives of Delta-One. Personality and Traits Barrick's most defining traits are his immense size, his long hair, and his addiction to cigarettes. While not quite cynical, he is an intelligent man with no dillusions about life and war. He knows and accepts that he has Rustlung, and that it will kill him, but doesn't make a big deal out of this until right before his death. It appears that he is also a friendly person, as evidenced from his brief interactions with Jace Stratton, and hints that he does care for the rookie's safety. Barrick is also a capable soldier, and seems to prefer the Gnasher shotgun. He is apparently strong enough to kill Locust Drones with his bare hands even when mortally wounded, as seen in the picture at left. He bears crude COG tattoos on his shoulders. Behind the Scenes Barrick appeared and was a major character in the Gears of War Hollow series and a minor one in Harper's story. It appears that Barrick wears the same model of armour as Marcus Fenix and Jace StrattonGears of War: Hollow Issue 1 Barrick goes trough two different sets of armor, his first suit was when he was Echo-6 and after his rescue he received a new armor.Awesome! FYI - I based Barrik's armor on the Cole Train's (though it's more like Fenix's when we first meet him. He changes at Jacinto.) Jace wears armor like Fenix because he's emulating his hero. I believe he's on the cover to issue 7 because he features in flashbacks... Great wiki page! Best, L. http://liamsharp.deviantart.com/art/My-fav-GoW-page-colored-118405923 Even though he dies in Issue 6 of the Comic, he is present on the cover of Issue 7Gears of War Comic: Issue 7 References Category:Gear Soldier Category:Former Stranded Category:Humans with Rustlung Category:Males Category:COG Category:Stranded Category:Characters